The Bet: The Sequel
by ACleverName8
Summary: Now that Lexi and Ace are finally together, what will happen now?
1. Genealogy

**Why hello there! I bet you're here for the M-rated stuff, since you can only find this story by filtering M-ratings. Well if that's the case, pull your pants back up. I'm not gonna have them fucking like bunnies (pun definitely intended) in the first chapter, you always gotta build up to the moment. So let's start building it up right now!**

* * *

Lexi was sleeping when she felt the sun on her eyes, making her wake up. After stretching and yawning, she got out of bed and got dressed. She headed towards the kitchen, where she found everyone else already sat at the table, having their usual breakfast. Ace was the first to notice her.

"Mornin' Lex. I already made some coffee for ya." He said when he handed her a cup of coffee while she sat down next to him.

"Thanks, hunny bunny." She said as she took a sip.

"Oh god, you two've been together for only a day and you're already giving each other pet names. Are you really gonna do that?" Duck complained.

"I don't know, what do you think, pumpkin pie?" He said as he looked at Lexi.

"Gee, maybe, sweetheart." Lex said as she looked back at him.

"Stop it!" Duck said.

"Sugar plum"

"Stud muffin"

"GOD DAMMIT!" Duck yelled, stomping off.

They all waited before they heard his door slam shut before erupting into laughter. They laughed on for a few minutes before it died down.

"Really, though? 'Stud muffin'" Ace asked, drinking his coffee.

"I knew it would be the breaking point for him." She replied.

"By the way, you guys got anything planned for the day?" Tech asked.

"No, not really." Ace said

"Me neither." Lexi agreed.

"Great, 'cause I was hoping you two would test my machine."

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's- this- awesome- machine- that- let's- you- see- who- your- ancestors- were!"Rev said

"Really? That sounds pretty cool."

"Yep, and hopefully it does just that." Tech said.

They all got up and headed to the lab, where Tech showed them the machine. It was medium sized and box shaped, with a screen and numpad on top and a slightly large hole in the middle.

"Ladies first." Ace said.

"Okay. So how does it work, Tech?" Lexi asked, approaching the machine.

"It's easy. First, you stick your hand into the hole here, and a small needle pricks you, getting some of your blood. Then, the machine uses your DNA to trace back your genealogy to whatever dates you enter on the numpad here."

"Okay, sounds easy enough."

Lexi thought and decided to search for an ancestor from the 21st century, and stuck her hand in the machine. She winced at the needle prick, then entered '1990 - 2020' on the numpad. The screen turned on with a loading bar labeled 'TRACING DNA…', before finally loading.

"Woah!" Lexi said, as she looked at the screen.

"What?" Ace said, walking over to see for himself.

"Wow, it seems that you're the descendant of Lola Bunny." Tech said.

"'Lola Bunny was a well-known actor in multiple films, most often with Bugs Bunny, who she eventually wed.'" Ace read off the bio on the screen.

"Huh, it's pretty cool to have a famous descendant." Lexi said, stepping back from the machine.

"Yeah. I wonder if I have a 21st century descendant who worked with her." Ace said stepping up to it.

He stuck his hand into the hole, and the needle pricked it. He was about to enter the numpad when he asked,

"Oh, Lex? What dates did you enter?"

"I just entered '1990 to 2020'."

Ace entered the dates as well, and the loading screen popped up. After loading, Ace gawked at it.

"So, who is it?" Tech asked.

"Woah, Bugs Bunny." Lexi said.

"'Bugs Bunny was a famous actor in many films who is best known for trickery, deceit, and cross-dressing, and starred with others such as Daffy Duck, Elmer J. Fudd, and Lola Bunny, who eventually married him.'" She read.

"Woah, woah, woah." Ace said

"What is it?" Lexi asked.

"If both of our descendants married, doesn't that make us relatives?" Ace asked.

"Oh god, I hope not." Lexi said with a slightly disgusted face. "Does it, Tech?"

"Well, if you were talking about family in the 27th century, then yeah, probably. But this is the 21st century, nearly an entire millennium. Their children probably married other families, who in turn married other families, and so on. So there is a very, very slim chance that you're blood related."  
"But, our last names are the same." Ace said.

"So was Bugs' and Lola's, but they weren't related." Tech said.

"Whew, that's a relief. It'd be awkward if I was dating my 5th cousin." Lexi said.

"Yeah, agreed." Ace said.

"Well, thanks for testing out my machine, Now I see it has no kinks or errors."

"Wait a minute, we don't know your ancestor, Tech." Lexi said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair since you know ours." Ace agreed.

"Fine, I'm curious anyway."

Tech then inserted his hand into the machine and entered the same dates, and yet again the loading screen came up.

"Wile E. Coyote." Tech said.

"'Wile E. Coyote was best known for his film in which he chases the Road Runner with outlandish inventions that always failed and/or harmed him.'" He read.

"Guess inventions run in the family, Tech." Ace said.

"Although they work for you, at least." Lexi said.

"Well after 700 years, I'm sure we learned from our mistakes." He said.

"I'm getting a bit hungry, you wanna go grab a bite, Lex?" Ace asked.

"Sure, but no pizza. I'm stuffed from yesterday." "Alright. See ya, Tech!" Ace said as he and Lexi walked out of the lab.


	2. Shopping

**I just want to warn you in advance once I get to the steamy parts, it may not be as great as you expect, as I normally don't write, well, sex. So don't expect much, but it will be pretty good.**

* * *

"So, what're you thinkin' for some lunch? I got to pick last time, so it's only fair if you choose." Ace said as they were walking downtown.

They were both dressed casually, him with a jacket and jeans, her with some pants and t-shirt.

"Well technically we didn't really 'pick' last time, since it was your way of asking me out." Lexi replied.

"Well, unless you want me to choose lunch again…"

"I didn't say I didn't want to pick."

"Then what're you thinking of?"

"Hmm… how's burgers sound?"

"Sure. I could go for one."

They walked around before finding a burger joint, and ordered two cheeseburgers and fries. They enjoyed their lunch, and decided to stroll around downtown for a while.

"You never really notice how many stores there are when you're saving the city from villains." Ace commented.

"Woah, look at those!" Lexi said as they walked by a jewelry store.

She was eyeing at necklaces, rings, and earrings, covered with assorted jewels and diamonds, which Ace admittedly thought looked nice.

"Yikes, and look at the prices," Ace said, looking at a $10,000 necklace. "No wonder there's always someone trying to rob these joints."

"But it's always cool to just look at 'em." She said, still staring at the jewelry.

Ace was amused by the dreamy look on her face while she saw how the diamond bracelet twinkled beneath the display light. But while he could stand there all day watching her, he really did want to get moving.

"Well, let's get going. We have plenty more shops to go look at."

"Aww, okay." She said as they walked away.

They continued their walk, until the found an antique shop. They decided to have a look around.

"I always love these kind of shops." Lexi said as they strolled through the aisle.

"I don't get it, it's just a bunch of old crap collecting dust." Ace said.

The shop's owner overheard this at the desk upfront, and gave Ace a nasty sneer, but he didn't see it.

"It's not old crap! These are wonderful antiques that have a history behind them," Lexi said as she picked up a figurine. "Like this, for example. Who knows who owned this, and what stories it could tell."

"Except it can't." Ace replied.

"Well I like it. Let's look around some more."

Ace rolled his eyes as he followed her while she looked at different items, including dolls, vases, and furniture. Lexi didn't find anything interesting enough to buy, so they left, with the shopkeeper giving Ace a dirty look on his way out.

"Geez, you saw the way that guy looked at me? What'd I do?"

"I don't know, Mr. 'Just A Bunch of Crap.'" She replied sarcastically.

"You think he heard that?"

"It _was_ a small shop. It would be a wonder if he _didn't_ hear you."

"Okay, so maybe he heard that. Huh, what's this?" Ace said, stopping.

He was looking at a medium-sized building, it had no windows or signs, except for one that said 'open'.

"I don't know, but it's open, apparently. Should we go in?"

"Sure, we have nothing else better to do."

They opened the door, and found a curtain and a sign that said; 'NO MINORS ALLOWED'. They shrugged it off and entered anyway. They _were_ adults after all. They went through the curtain.

Lexi gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, face turning red.

"What, the, hell?" Ace said, pausing between words.

They walked into a sex shop, with sexy lingerie to assorted pornos on the walls and shelves, all lit by gentle red and pink lights. The couple just stood there, taking it all in.

"We should probably get out of here…" Ace said

"Umm, yeah." Lexi agreed.

They walked out of the sex shop and started walking back down the street.

"I had no idea Acmetropolis even had one of those." Ace said.

"Me neither…" Lexi said, the sight of pornos with their graphic covers still fresh in her mind.

"God, did you see some of the sex toys they had? Ugh." He said as he shivered.

"What about the lingerie they had? I mean, to be honest, if you were gonna, well, do it, why would you wear that?" She said, getting a little flustered.

"I don't know… maybe it's some kind of, fetish?" He said, getting a little flustered as well.

"God, sometimes sex is pretty weird."

"Yeah…"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"*ahem* Well, we should probably be heading back home." Ace said.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Hey, you think we should annoy Duck with the pet names again?" Lexi asked.

"Definitely. What you got for some names?"

"Let's see… 'my sweet', 'pudding', and the breaking point; 'snookums'."

"That's nice! You think 'baby cakes' would be worse?"

"Hmm, maybe. Let's use them both."

"Deal."


	3. Walking In

**Well, I don't got anything to say this time, so I better get on to the story.**

* * *

The couple walked into the living room, and found Duck in the living room, watching a show.

"Hey Duck, whatcha watchin'?" Ace greeted him.

"My soap opera, thank you very much." Duck replied.

"I thought you said there was a season finale a few days ago?" Lexi said.

"They are quick on making them! This is the 47th season so far."

"Sounds like 47 seasons of hell." Ace said.

"Well nobody asked you!" Duck yelled back.

"Okay, okay, calm down Duck. Anyway, you want to go to the training room, sweetie?" Ace asked Lexi.

"Sure thing, snookums." She replied sweetly.

"OH NO YOU DON'T START THAT SHIT AGAIN!" Duck yelled, pointing a finger at them.

They walked back down the hall to their rooms, trying to contain their laughter. When they got to their rooms, they both changed back into their uniforms, and met in the hall before heading back to the training room.

"So, same simulation as before?" Lexi asked as they walked.

"Sure, I just want to kick some ass right now." Ace replied.

When they arrived, they had the room spawn dozens of robots. They were plowing through them, before one of the bots smacked Lexi across the room, but she recovered and blew it away. After destroying the last one, they started to walk back to the exit.

"Man, that felt good." Ace said, stretching out his arms.

"Ugh, except for when that robot got a hit on me." Lexi said, putting her hand on her back.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, just need to walk it off."

When she started to walk off, Ace noticed a large tear on the back of her uniform.

"Oh, Lex, looks like your suit's back's ripped."

"Wait, really?" She said, craning her head to see it.

"Yeah, and it's a big one, too."

"How big?"

"Umm, about from your upper back to above your butt."

"Wait, you can see it?" She said, suddenly turning around, slightly blushing.

"See what?"

"My butt!"

"What? No! I said _above_ your butt."

"Well is it revealing, though?"

"Unless you consider seeing nearly your entire back and your bra strap, then no."

"What? You can see my bra?" She said, blushing a bit more now.

"bra- _strap._ "

"God, I thought Tech made these unrippable."

"I mean, they _have_ gone through a lot of wear and, now, tear."

"Well I don't really want the others to see this, go check to see if anyone's in the hall."

"Okay."

Ace poked his head out into the hall, and seeing the coast was clear.

"Okay, you're good."

Lexi then scurried back to her room, shutting the door. She took of her uniform and decided to look at the rip.

 _Yikes, it was a huge tear. I need to go talk to Tech about getting a new one._ She thought.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hey Lex, I-" Ace said before he suddenly froze, face turning a bright scarlet.

He didn't realize Lexi was in the middle of changing, and there she was, standing only in her underwear, equally as flustered.

"Oh, shit, Ima get out now!" He said, quickly shutting the door behind him.

Lexi just stood there, speechless.

"You could've knocked you know!" Lexi said through the door.

"Y-yeah, that's on me." She heard Ace say.

She then changed back into her casual clothes, before walking out with her uniform.

 _Hmm, Ace must've gone back to his room._ She thought, looking around.

She headed towards Tech's lab, noticing how Duck was still watching his soaps.

"But, mi amor, _I_ love you!" Said the woman on the TV.

"She does! Recognize it Rodrigo!" Duck said, before blowing his nose.

 _Geez, he's more of a girl than_ I _am!_ She thought as she walked by.

She approached Tech's lab, and saw the coyote was leaning over a machine with one of his tools.

"Hey, Tech?"

 **BOOM!**

Lexi shielded her eyes from the blast, and after she lowered her hands, she saw a burnt Tech.

"*sigh* What is it, Lexi?" He asked, wiping the ash of him.

"Oh, uhh, I was just wondering if you would fix up my suit?" She said.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

She then held up the suit, back facing towards him.

"What happened?" He said, taking it.

"Me and Ace were in the training room when one of the robots got a hit on me."

"It must've hit pretty hard for it to have torn one of my suits."

"It actually didn't, I guess it just got weaker after a while."

"I guess. I'll have this fixed up later for you."

"Sweet, thanks Tech!"

She then walked off, and thought of the scene in her room with her and Ace.

 _I wonder what he wanted to tell me._ She thought and started toward his room.

When she arrived, she found the door open, and Ace reading a book.

"Hey, Ace."

"Oh, hi, Lex. Listen, I'm sorry for not knocking and walking in on you." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright. I just wanted to ask you about what you wanted to say before you, well, saw me changing."

"It was nothing, I just wanted to ask you if you had seen my water bottle, I couldn't find it in the training room."

"Oh, no, I haven't."

"That's too bad. But are you sure you didn't mind me walking in on you?"

"Well, yeah. At least you didn't see me, like, naked or something."

"Heh, yeah. I guess it could've been worse."

"You know, it was kinda funny the way your face went red so quickly." She said, smiling.

"Well, I mean, h-how else was I supposed to react? I-I mean you were just so hot and-." He spat out before realizing what he said.

 _I should_ really _stop doing this._ He thought, kicking himself mentally.

"Wait, what?" She asked, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"Umm, nothing…?"

"I'm pretty sure you just said You thought I looked hot in my underwear."

"...Maybe?"

She couldn't find anything to say.

"Is it bad that I think so?" Ace asked.

"Well… no." She said.

There was silence between them.

"Oh, look at the time, I think I'll be getting to bed." Ace said.

"Oh, yeah, I think I'll head to bed, too. Night, Ace." She said as she gave Ace a goodnight kiss.

"Night, Lex." He said.

Lexi headed off to her room, and got into her bed, thinking of their conversation.

 _I guess it's a bit flattering that Ace found me hot…_

Ace meanwhile, was thinking of Lexi in her underwear.

 _I really hope she isn't mad at me for calling her hot… in her underwear._

And with that, they both closed their eyes.


	4. Evening Up (Bow-Chicka-Wow-Wow)

**Once again, I don't really have anything to say. I'm sure you're crushed by not hearing, erm, reading my sweet words. But don't worry, I'll maybe have something to talk about next chapter 3.**

* * *

Ace woke up, feeling refreshed from the past night's training. He looked at his clock, and it only read 8:00.

 _I'm sure I got time for a shower._ Ace thought, getting out of bed and walking toward his bathroom.

He shed himself of his clothes and turned on the shower, welcoming the relaxing feel of the water. After washing, he dried himself off, and decided to brush his teeth.

 _Might as well since I'm in the bathroom._ He thought.

Meanwhile, unknowingly for him, Lexi wanted to talk to him, and she walked up to his room, finding the door half-open. She decided to come in, stepping into the room. But when she turned, she couldn't believe what she saw; Ace buck-naked in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. She couldn't move, shock paralyzed her body. It was only after a few seconds before Ace glanced over and saw her, eyes going wide.

"Oh shi-" He he shouted in surprise before tripping on a towel and falling into his tub.

Lexi wasn't sure what to do. Should she go over and check to see if he's okay? Should she just ask him instead? Or should she just slip out? After thinking about it, she decided that the well-being of her friend is more concerning than embarrassment. After all, he still hasn't even gotten out of the tub yet.

"Are you okay, Ace?" She asked, walking over to him.

"Oh! U-um, yeah!" Just, throw me a towel or something!" He said.

She grabbed one off the floor and tossed it over to him.

"Okay, thanks, just, can you close the door? I'm sure I got some clothes in here."

"Y-yeah, sure." She said as she shut the bathroom door.

She was walking over to the bed when she heard the door open.

"Okay, well, that was awkward…" Ace said, who was now wearing pajama bottoms.

"... I guess you see how I felt yesterday." Lexi said, nervously smiling.

"Except you weren't in your birthday suit and fell over in a bathtub."

"Well, I'm sorry, for not knocking."

"It's alright. I guess we're even now, though."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought so."

"Wait, why not?"

"You only saw me in my underwear, where I saw you naked, which is worse."

"So, what? You think the only way for it to be even is for me too see _you_ naked?" He asked.

Her face flushed red. "W-well, i-in my book, at least." She stammered.

"So you're saying it doesn't feel fair unless I saw _you_ naked?"

"I-I guess…" She said, looking away.

"Lex, you don't have to. What you're saying right now is completely up to you."

"I'm just saying it doesn't seem fair." She replied.

"... If it'll make you feel better, than you can do what you please."

"Really? Promise you won't judge me?" She asked.

"Of course not! I can understand your view on it, and you always were about being even." He smiled.

"Okay, just, how about you turn around, and I'll tell you to look, and you turn around again?" She asked, cringing, waiting for a 'no'.

"If you want to go through with it, then sure." He said, giving her a sweet smile.

"Just, promise not to judge me? I'm not entirely confident with my body."

"Of course not." He said.

"Thanks," She said as she gave him a peck on his cheek, "Can you turn around now?"

As he did, Lexi made sure that the bedroom door was locked, before starting to take off her clothes.

 _I can't believe this is happening!_ They both thought.

Ace was patiently standing, hearing the sounds of cloth hitting the floor.

"...Okay…you can turn around now…" She said meekly.

Ace did so, and gawked at the tan bunny before him. She was completely naked, except for her green ribbon. He was taking in the view of her breasts, which were slightly bigger than he originally thought, and also perky, along with her vagina. He was loving the view, until he felt his pajama pants get a little tighter. He looked down to confirm that he indeed had an erection, and quickly tried to cover it before Lexi saw. Unfortunately, she did.

"Umm… is that what I think it is?" She asked, pointing her finger at it.

"Well, um, how do you expect me to react? I've honestly never actually seen a girl naked before, let alone my girlfriend." He said, still trying to cover it.

"Wait, you've never seen a naked girl before?"

"Not in real life, is what I mean. Plus, you are very pretty."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Obviously, why wouldn't you think so?"

"Because I'm naked and being the first girl you've seen naked?"

"You do know that I'm not into you for your looks, right?"

"Really?"

"Yes! When I fell in love with _you_ , as in your personality, your character, and of course your charm." He said, moving closer to her.

"And my looks didn't persuade you?"

"Well, just a tiny bit."

"And are you sure that my nakedness right now isn't making you think I'm good-looking?"

"You weren't naked when I first met you, and you weren't naked when I told you I loved you, and I thought you were beautiful both times, and still do." He said, moving even closer to her.

"Thanks, Ace. You always know the right thing to say." She said, moving closer to him as well.

The two then embraced in a kiss, Lexi putting her hand on the back of Ace's head, with the other wrapped around his body. He put his hand on her arm, with the other hesitantly going down to the small of her back. He felt her breasts press against his chest, feeling how hard her nipples were. They made out for a few minutes, eventually moving to the bed and sitting down, until Lexi pulled away.

"What's wrong? D-did you not like it?" He said, looking a little concerned.

"No, no, I loved it," She reassured him,"It's just that, well, you've gotten to stare at me, while I only got a quick glance." She said.

"Wait, so you want _me_ naked, too?" He said, feeling a little hotter all of a sudden.

"Like I said, it's only fair for me too look at you for just as long."

"I guess I don't really have a choice, huh?" He said.

"What? I've been naked for at least five minutes now, and you were naked for only a few seconds."

"Alright, I guess it does seem a little unfair." He said.

He then stood up and pulled down his pants, revealing his now erect member.

Lexi just stared at it, her already present blush getting darker.

"Well, here ya go." Ace said, spreading his arms out.

"I kinda've forgotten about that." She said, pointing to his crotch.

"Oh, yeah, me too, heh heh. Are you offended or anything?" He said, the concern in his voice returning.

"No, it's just that, I've never seen a guy's, um, thing, in real life…" She said, still fixated on it.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one having my first experience with nakedness." He said, smirking.

"... C-can I touch it?" She asked, making Ace go wide-eyed.

"Huh?"

"Well, not only did you look at me longer than I, but I know you felt my boobs when we made out, so-"

"-it's not fair, I got it…" He said, finishing her sentence.

"So… can I touch it?"

"I guess so."

He sat back down on the bed, where his erection stood straight up. She leaned over slightly, looking at it for a moment before hesitantly bringing her hand to it. She looked at Ace for reassurance, to which he nodded and smiled. She then wrapped her hand around it, which made Ace grunt a little.

"Oh my gosh, did I so something wrong?" She asked.

"No, it's just that, I didn't expect it to feel so good."

"That feels good?"

"Yeah…"

"It feels really hard, and warm, too." She said.

"You can stop now, if it's making you uncomfortable." Ace said.

"No, I like it… I think this is really hot, actually." She said.

"Okay, good, cause' I like it too. Try moving your hand up and down…" he said.

Curious, she did so, which made him moan in pleasure.

"This feel better?" Lexi asked.

"Oh yeah, way better." He said, enjoying the feeling.

She continued the motion, slowly getting faster. She was getting into it, and started to touch herself. She kept going at it, until Ace moaned and came, with some of it landing on her. After coming off the high of his climax, he looked over to Lexi, who was frozen and wide-eyed with some of Ace's cum on her face.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it any longer, I'm pretty sure I've got a towel laying around," He stammered off, searching around on the floor for a towel. "Ah! Here's one!" He said as he went over to her, cleaning her face off.

When he brought the towel down, Lexi was smiling, almost giggling.

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"Your reaction! I wasn't mortified or anything, I was just surprised." She said, no longer containing her giggles.

"Well I was just worried that you would be mad or somethin'."

Lexi just kept giggling.

"Say, now we're uneven again…" He said, a sly smirk creeping on his lips.

"In what way?" Lexi asked, calming down.

"Well, you got to pleasure me, but I haven't gotten to return the favor."

"Wait, so you want to touch me?"

"Yep."

She started to grin. "Sure, it's only fair."

It was his turn to lean over to her, and she spread her legs open slightly. He then slowly slipped his hands to her crotch, and felt the moistness and softness of her slit. Which made her moan.

"I'm going to be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing here." He said.

"Here, like this…" She said, grabbing his hand, making him rub her clitoris.

"Okay… I got this…" He said, with Lexi taking her hand away.

He continued the motion Lexi showed him, and kept going for the next few minutes. Lexi moaned in pleasure, until she noticed Ace getting to his knees in front of her.

"What are you-"

Before she could finish, he started to lick her cunt, giving her a huge rush of pleasure. He probed his tongue inside of her, driving her crazy. He kept going until Lexi moaned loudly, reaching her climax. Ace got back up, sitting down next her.

"You're pretty tasty." he said, smiling.

"*pant* That was great, Ace, *pant*. But why did you do that?"

"I just heard that feels a lot better than just stroking…" He replied.

"Well, whoever you heard that from, they're right." She said.

"Heh, heh." Ace laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking how just a few days ago we were only friends. And now here we are, naked with each other, "

"I guess it is kinda funny."

They both then leaned in for a kiss, which they both thought seemed more sensual than the last few times. It was amazing for them, until Lexi broke out of it.

"I think we should get dressed, I haven't even eaten yet." She said as she stood up.

"Now that you mention it, I am a little hungry." Ace picked up their clothes and got dressed, then walked down the hall together into the kitchen.


End file.
